Drive Me Crazy
by tiramasu
Summary: Sasuke has been named the most eligible bachelor every year since he graduate University – with his looks and money, he was quite the catch. But even then he couldn't escape the dreaded friend zone. Watch as he convinces Sakura he would have no one other.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ **Drive Me Crazy**

_Pairing_: **Sakura/Sasuke**

_Summary:_ **Sasuke has been named the most eligible bachelor every year since he graduate University – with his looks and money, he was quite the catch. But even then he couldn't escape the dreaded friend zone. Watch as he convinces Sakura he would have no one other.**

A fluffy series I started because what's cuter than a guy chasing an oblivious girl? Very little, let me tell you! Review if you would like, but mainly enjoy:)

Tira.

….

Humming softly, Sakura slowly strolled through the throng of people. Her cheeks were glowing a slight pink from the cold, the rest of her bundled into warm winter attire. White flakes dusted down the long pink ringlets, contrasting against her black coat. Beryl orbs darted lightly from skyscraper to skyscraper before she stopped in front of an obnoxiously tall building. Pulling her hands out of the pockets, she hastily pushed the revolving doors before relaxing as the lobby's warm air flushed against her.

"Hello Miyu!" she sweetly greeted. The receptionist raised her head to the girl with a warm smile, mouthing a 'hello'.

Watching an elevator about to close its door, she quickly scrambled to it – sliding in between swiftly. Safely in the metal confinements, she offered the other passengers a sheepish smile before pushing the button numbered '39'. Settling into the people besides her, she ignored their blatant look of curiosity of her choice of floor level.

One by one, the elevator began to empty as everyone arrived at their destination. Left alone in what she called "a gigantic death trap", Sakura nervously tapped her foot as she felt gravity pushing on her core.

Finally arrived at her designated floor, Sakura sighed in relief. Stepping out, she observed all the huge glass offices. Nodding at a few people she recognize, she walked all the way down the hall. Stopping at the only wooden cubical (more like penthouse, she huffed), she knocked three times before bursting in.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she announced happily, waltzing over to the man on the phone. His black spikes were slicked down in an attempt to contain the wild look, his black orbs narrowed as he saw Sakura's arrival.

"I will call you back later. I have an unsuspected prior arrangement," he quickly dismissed into the phone, still watching the extremely happy and _extremely_ wet girl clamor into his lap. Feeling the melted snowflakes seep into his expensive Armani suit, Sasuke sighed as Sakura unzipped her coat and pulled out a white Styrofoam box. Placing it on his desk (_on top_ of his important paperwork, may he add), the pinkette beamed at him expectantly.

"Sakura, I'm still working," Sasuke attempted to explain, "You can't just barge in like that."

Waving him off, Sakura cajoled, "Work doesn't feed you! Your greatest and bestest friend, on the other hand, does!"

With an excited pep to her movements, Sakura open the box to reveal its mouthwatering contents. Still steaming, the various array of cooked seafood greeted Sasuke by assaulting him with delicious scents. Seeing his guard faltering, Sakura wiggled her pink eyebrows at him, "And there are tomatoes to the side."

Sighing with defeat, Sasuke could only accept his loss. Sakura knew him too well…considering they were extremely close. Though many speculated they were dating, the two friends were just roommates as of current.

Well mainly, he is letting Sakura stay in return for cleaning and cooking for him. Sakura held a half-finished degree for cardiovascular surgery and dropped out from unfortunate familial circumstances. Though Sasuke has offered to lend her the money to finish, Sakura rejected it – stating he was doing enough for her by letting her stay with him. Meanwhile, Sasuke had already finished his MBA from Tokyo University – taking a high position in his father's company. Not a CEO yet, but made a startling high six figure income as a COO of Uchiha Finances, LLC.

Combing her fingers through his hair, Sakura began to undo the slicked spikes. Sasuke slightly frowned but continued to pull apart the wooden chopsticks. Shrugging off her coat, she dropped it to the floor to reveal a sensible white sweater that clung to her every curve. Resuming her previous activity, Sakura lightly started to scratch Sasuke's scalp. Feeling the man under her begin to relax, she smugly watched him eat.

"So how was today?" she inquired while continuing her ministrations, "Has Naruto been by?"

Twitching, Sasuke dryly replied, "Thank God, no. I still don't understand why my father hired him."

Laughing soft, she swatted his arm as a light reprimand, "Shut up! We both know no one knows how to work a merger as well as that knucklehead."

Refusing to acknowledge what she said, Sasuke only continued to eat – shoving a tempura shrimp into his mouth.

Sakura's content face twisted into a frown as she looked down at a silver watch on her slender wrist. It was already 12:30, she's due back at work by 1. If she left now, she might make it to the subway…

Stopping her train of thought, Sasuke firmly ordered, "Take the company car. Kakashi will be glad to take you."

With a roll of her eyes, she huffed, "Sasuke, I'm not an Uchiha employee. So no. Plus, if I call – Kiba would understand why I'm late."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would…fucking perverted asshole," he muttered darkly. Looking into Sakura's eyes, Sasuke attempted to beseech his longtime friend to listen, "The Subways are dangerous. Muggings…shootings. With your clumsiness, I'm surprised every night if they don't call me that you fell onto the track while there's an oncoming train!"

Her left eyebrow almost disappeared into her hair line as she regard Sasuke with a look of disbelief. Sliding off his lap, she leaned down to grab her coat. Securing the black puff around herself, she address him sternly.

"Listen to me: I am not an Uchiha. I am Sakura Haruno, a failed Surgeon who works as a Vet Tech and by the god's will my commoner butt take the subway. Okay?"

Seeing the determined light in the woman's eyes, Sasuke melted. Giving in, he nodded at her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he tugged her down to him. With a kiss to her forehead, Sasuke let her up to go on her way.

"If you're not home by 9, I will come get you," he vowed.

"The office doesn't close until 10," she replied, already walking out of the door.

"So I will see you at 10," was his smug answer as the cherry wood shut behind her.

Shaking her head, she moodily thought, '_Stupid chauvinist_.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Story:** Drive Me Crazy

**Pairing**: Sakura/Sasuke

**Words:** 1308

_Summary:_ Sasuke has been named the most eligible bachelor every year since he graduate University – with his looks and money, he was quite the catch. But even then he couldn't escape the dreaded friend zone. Watch as he convinces Sakura he would have no one other.

**Author's note**: God I love fluffiness. Sorry if Sasuke seems a bit OC, but it just makes me warm on the side to imagine him like this. /sigh. If only they made anime remixes…Like if I submit a request and they made it the way I want it! I'll give up my right arm for that

Read and Review. And most important, enjoy!

Tira.

* * *

The city was still bustling, ten at night was particularly young for a night of Tokyo. Settled comfortable in his Aston Martin, Sasuke impatiently tapped his fingers against the leather steering wheel. Parked right in front of Inuzuka Animal Hospital, he strained his eyes to peer in through the window to maybe catch a flash of pink. Though Kiba was a childhood friend, he was suspicious of his intent with Sakura. Growing up around the same circle of friends, everyone could acknowledge that Sakura had definitely…blossomed. No longer was she the awkward pink haired child who had her nose always stuck in books – Sakura flourished into a woman no one had expected.

Musing to himself, he couldn't help the love-sick feeling in his stomach. With a fine-boned facial structure, Sakura grew into her trademark large forehead. Her button nose centered perfect against the contrast of her high cheekbones, she had the perfect blend of soft and sharp features. Full pink lips only served to compliment the thick magenta eyelashes that framed the brightest emerald orbs he has ever laid his eyes on. The sparking verdant globes were framed in an almond-shaped fashion, almost feline in nature. Sasuke swore to every single deity that the most innocent looks were the sultriest expressions ever expressed. Though she had stayed petite, Sakura's hips widen to almost disproportional lengths. He could practically wrap both hands around the dips of her waist but the curves above her flanks flared out like the ends of bell-bottom jeans.

Eyes darkening with his contemplation, he couldn't help a possessive growl as a thought fleetingly skirted past the front of his mind. Sakura still didn't know that she attracted males like flies to sugar; they usually were discouraged by her lack of response. Her innocent demeanor was not an act – the girl really did not know her way around men besides the ones of a "friend" variety.

And that was exactly his problem. He was a _friend_.

Correction, her very _bestest friend_.

He didn't blame her though. He's not very vocal about his feelings but he did soften his harsh persona around her. He put up with more, practically giving her the leash to his life. Naturally oblivious, he really couldn't expect the girl to pick up on his hints – but it still disappoints him.

Speak of the devil, and she shall appear. The object of his affection pushed past the door of the veterinary clinic, waving at the reception –and from the corner of his vision, Kiba as well. Since she was unable to see him through the tint windows, Sakura offered him a bright smile as she finally climbed into the car.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke gruffly replied, watching her settle into the plush leather seats.

Wiggling her feet out of her shoes, Sakura made herself comfortable before turning to her roommate. Reaching her hand over, she carefully ruffled his hair – making the spikes fall over his face even more.

"Yeah well, there was an emergency. Someone let their poisonous toad and their cat into the same room – I really wonder what was going to happen," the sarcasm came smoothly from her lips, "It's like putting Naruto and ramen in the same place."

Chuckling lightly, Sasuke pulled the sports car into drive. Feeling the engine purr, he began to speed off to the direction of their apartment. Dodging most of the traffic, he took the back roads – it was quieter and gave him ample time to talk to the pink haired woman.

"You mean Naruto and spoiled milk? I visited him last weekend and his apartment was a wreck again," Sasuke relaxed in Sakura's presence, "Why he doesn't just hire help is beyond me. He makes almost as much as I do."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura pinched her face at him, "Yeah well, maybe he's saving it! Not everyone is rich, you duck-butt."

Giving her a pointed look, he responded to her with a hint of disbelief, "His father is the Governor."

A look of thoughtfulness formed on Sakura's face. Letting a few moments of silence pass between the two, she finally admitted, "Okay, I was the only poor one in our group of friends."

As if a light bulb went off in her head, she brighten. Pulling her purse from the floor, she began rummaging through it.

"You know, I don't appreciate the lack of care you take with my presents," the raven haired man dubiously watched her, "When I bought you a Birkin, I would assume you would take better care of it."

The stylish white bag seem to sag in agreement. Though Sakura was not abusive, she never gave the bag a break. It was always with her, regardless of the circumstances.

"Hey, I never asked for it!" she proclaimed before dropping her white envelope in his lap, "And my portion of rent this month. I told you I would do it!"

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke calmed himself. The pouting girl next to him only reach over to play on the touchscreen console.

"I'll be sure to give myself that note, since you were whining about how _'pretty'_ and '_I would give up my arm for it'_ – that **you**, _did not ask_ for it," the mocking tone he address her only deepen her little tantrum.

"Well I didn't! I told you to return it!" her upset voice placated him, worming a string of guilt into his conscious, "You can have it back if I'm so terrible!"

"Tch. You're so annoying," removing her from his peripherals, he grabbed the envelope and threw it back at her, "I told you, you don't pay rent."

Puffing her cheeks up, Sakura heated replied, "Yes I do! I am not a freeloader!"

"_We're friends_, aren't we?" Sasuke asked before continuing, "And you did tell me, friends do things for friends without expecting anything back…right?"

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! That's not the point!"

"That's exactly the point," he deadpanned. Reaching over, his hand ghosted over her's lightly before pushing her hand onto the envelope.

"Besides, it's not _my_ home. It is **our** home."

* * *

Unlocking the door, the pair stepped into the dark penthouse. Boasting over 5000 square feet, the condo was huge. Modern in design, the cooling gunmetal gray made the apartment seem like it came straight out of an interior designer's inspiration book. Valued at 1.5 million, it was a little hard for Sakura to stay without feeling guilty over her small payments. Though Sasuke said it helped, she wanted to fully pay back the man eventually.

Dancing past Sasuke into the house, she flitted into the kitchen. Clapping her hands, all the lights began turning on throughout the kitchen and living area. Opening the fridge, Sakura called to her roommate, "Whatcha want for dinner?"

Leaning against one of the pillars that stood between the kitchen and living room, the raven haired male observed her with male appreciation.

"Tomatoes," he replied.

Grabbing a little grape tomato, she chucked it at him. The poor fruit bounces off the pillar before rolling sadly against Sasuke's foot.

"I should make you move in with Naruto," he picked up the small red globe, "Just let me see you abuse another tomato."

Padding lightly to the kitchen sink, he quirked an eyebrow at Sakura's dancing eyes. Washing off the little grape-sized fruit, he popped it into his mouth as if it was candy. He stilled as Sakura stepped closer to him, looping her petite arms through his arms. Her small hands rested against the black granite countertops before wrapping themselves around midsection of his Armani suit. Rubbing her cheeks against his chest, her voice came out wobbly.

"Promise to always stay like this."

Unsure of why she sounded so uncertain, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small body. '_She will be the death of me and she wouldn't even know it_.'

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

An over-sized white comforter laid sullenly on the floor below the bed frame. Cotton sheets twisted around a pair of sleek soft pair of legs before leading up to candy pink ringlets cascading down the side of the pillows. Unknowing of her position, Sakura let out a small snore, drool dribbling onto her right cheek. The droplet of drool slowly inched its way to the fanned eyelashes but just as it was about to reach its destination….

"Sakura."

Jerking up, Sakura began swiftly wiping at her face. She has always had a bad habit of drooling but for some reason she couldn't break the embarrassing habit.

Sitting in a cocoon of sheets and pillows, the pinkette looked up to see the mirth dancing around in Sasuke's face.

"Mou, Sasuke…it's like-" grabbing her alarm "Twelve!" She felt that her ears were hot and her cheeks began to become warm. Sasuke knew she didn't like it when he saw her before she got ready…Goddamit, that's WHY she took an hour to get ready.

"It's Noon…You really expected to be a doctor with those sleeping habits?"

Knowing he was only teasing, Sakura replied, "I would've charged them extra for working me over time. Also, my spit is practically liquid gold."

Her face was suddenly hit with a pancake. The fluffy flour goddamn slid down her forehead, to her nose, until it eventually landed on her lap.

"Tsk, get up. We have to meet with Naruto and Hinata."

Watching Sasuke walk away, Sakura proceeded to pick up the pancake and munch on it. So yeah, maybe it was her fault if they were going to be late…but it's the first weekend she has had off in months! It felt good to not wake up to an alarm.

* * *

Walking down the city streets, the two made a striking pair. With his stern slicked back black hair and tense narrowed eyes, Sasuke was the complete polar opposite of Sakura. Cherry hair billowed behind her like a flag, her bright green eyes seem to softly glow against her pale alabaster skin. Dressed in a finely tailored navy suit, there was no question about Sasuke's heritage. On the other hand, Sakura had adorned a thin silk tank top that tucked into her ripped jeans. On top of both articles, she had an over-sized black trench coat that warded off the chilly weather.

"I wonder what their big news is, neh?" Sakura prodded Sasuke, her eyes widen in excited, "Maybe they're having a baby! Or buying a yacht!"

"If Hinata was smart, a divorce," Sasuke deadpanned, his face completely blank.

Pinching her lips, Sakura lightly slapped Sasuke on the arm, "Don't say that! They love each other!"

Taking the assaulting appendage from his feisty counterpart, Sasuke tucked it on his arm before offering her a roll of his eyes, "Hinata has money. She can buy someone less dumb to love."

Gasping in indignation, Sakura snatched her hand from him and poked him in the arm, "There's nothing like true love! Money can't buy that!"

'Wouldn't I know,' Sasuke muttered underneath his breath, watching Sakura continue her rant. The way the curls seem to frizz up with her anger at his blatant disregard of love just sent him deep in the hole he has been trying to dig himself out of for years.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The yell seemed to resonate throughout the entire city, the patrons of the quaint restaurant snapped their heads over to look at the screaming blonde. Besides him sat a demure and shy woman with a sensible bob. The pearly sheen on her eyes showed off her royal bloodline, her mannerisms contrasted with the obtuse man bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto!"

A blob of pink blurred past them straight into the obnoxious blonde's arms. Walking slowly behind her was another man that also had an air of haughtiness.

The onlookers could only look with confusion.

"…."

"…I think they matched the wrong couples together…"

Unbeknownst of the gossip they had stirred, the two couples sat down and began their own conversation.

"Hinata-chan! You look so beautiful," Sakura beamed, giving the smaller woman a hug, "And you're looking dapper too, Naruto."

"Hn."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

The two men regarded each other coolly….before Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"When are you going to leave this loser, Sakura-chan? You should be married by now!"

Hinata shyly laughed as Sakura turned bright red.

"NARUTO! We're not dating!"

Sasuke could only sigh and flag down a waiter. He felt like he's going to need more coffee.

"Sakura-chan! Your biological clock is ticking! YOUR FEMNITY IS EBBING AWAY!"

Gritting her teeth, Sakura forced a smile at Naruto, "Thanks for your concern… about my _ebbing fertility_…Naruto…but you are the same age as me. Without children."

"EH, BUT HINATA DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT WE'RE EXPECTING?!"

Feeling her previous ire fade, Sakura immediately looked over at the quiet woman's face. The small blush that covered the bridge of her nose proved that Naruto was being truthful.

"Hinata! Why didn't you tell me that when you called?!" Sakura dove for Hinata's belly, "Is it a boy or a girl?!"

"A girl," Hinata softly answered, "I wanted to tell you in person."

Though there wasn't much of a bump, Sakura was convinced _she knew before they even told her_.

"Yeah, I knew you had that glow when I saw you! Maybe it's a girl thing…but anyways, names?! I think Sakura Junior is _beautiful_!" lightly rubbing the belly as she continued to babble, "Though Sasuke came up with this really cute girl name…what was it? Satumi? Sasumi? Sashimi?"

"Why would you ever name a child _Sashimi_, Sakura?" Sasuke deadpanned, "It was Sayuka."

Hinata blinked, "Sayuka…it is really pretty."

"Well if Teme came up with it, then NO!" Naruto inserted himself, "Plus it will be Naruta UZAMAKI!"

"That doesn't even sound real, Naruto…" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "It sounds like a name a 5 year gives their poop."

"What 5 year names their poop?" Naruto defended, "I think it's beautiful!"

"It's called fun with feces, Naruto…If you name your kid Naruta, she's probably going to throw some at you," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"YOU THINK SO TOO, HINATA-CHAN?" With teary eyes, Naruto turned his attentions to his wife.

Unable to answer, Hinata laughed sheepishly before changing the subject, "How about we just order something first?"

Flagging down another waiter, Hinata sagged in relief as Naruto began shifting through the menu. Looking up with a sigh, she caught Sakura's sparkling eyes. Giving her a gentle smile, Hinata knew that this wasn't the end of 'Naruta'.

* * *

"I knew it, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smugly announced as they parted ways from Naruto and Hinata. Clinging onto Sasuke's right arm, she peered up at the taller male curiously, "Did you expect it?"

"No, I thought Hinata knew to use protection," Sasuke looked down at Sakura, "Why she wants to pass the Dobe's genes is beyond me."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura pouted, "You're just mad he's finally beating you at something!"

"Speaking of, how's Anya?" her voice suddenly shrunk, a small quake shook while she spoke, "It's been a week since I've heard about her."

Taking his free hand, Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. Anya was a Polish model he had begun seeing recently. Though she was tall, striking and a _perfect _match for him – but the woman refused to accept his friendship with Sakura.

He remembered with distaste as she spat at him during their last date, '_Get rid of that pink monstrosity!'_

He has always had that issue. The women he dated always felt threatened by the petite girl. No matter how much he reassured them, they ally instinctively knew that _he_ loved **her**.

"We broke up. She was too controlling."

Though Sakura knew it was bad to be happy for his failed relationship, she couldn't help the light hearted feeling in her chest. Feigning sadness, she replied, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Giving Sakura a smirk, Sasuke tugged her forward, "Well I guess we have to fix that heartbreak with some ice cream?"

Sakura gave him such a heart stopping smile, Sasuke actually stopped to stare at her. Softening his face, he pulled the petite pinkette closer to him and safely guided her to their favorite ice creamery.

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay! I hope you guys enjoy the fluff!


End file.
